Taking Responsibility
by heartofShou
Summary: AU, FACE family. In the midst of two rivaling families, Matthew accomplishes many things in one night: making a new friend, getting caught in a suggestive position, being forced into an arranged marriage, and perhaps strangest of all- falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Axis Powers Hetalia_, its characters, its plot, etc. (Dammit.)

PAIRINGS: CanadaxKorea (with bits of FrancexEngland, AmericaxJapan, and RussiaxChina)

NOTE: This is based off a random idea I had and so quickly put this together. And by quickly I mean, it took all day. Still, this was supposed to be a one-shot but now it looks like it's going to have parts. Either one or two, I'm not sure. I did my best on portraying Canada and Korea, but for Korea, I only had a couple of Hetalia scripts and what I've seen in fanart. So I gave it my best guess. Any and all feedback is more than welcome, but like usual, I do NOT hold stories ransom for reviews. I just need some reassurance that my character portrayals aren't horribly wonky... Oh, also, if this looks familliar to anyone, it's because I first posted it on LiveJournal on my new account. So no, this wasn't stolen; same person is posting it in both places. Anyway, enough rambling! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taking Responsibility: Part 01<strong>_

"See the lights

See the party, the ballgowns,

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo... "

**-****Taylor**** Swift, **_Love__ Story_

* * *

><p>The party was a spectacular affair. Anyone who was anyone was there, to show off their importance by being around their fellow VIPs. Men dressed in the best suits and the ladies glittered in the latest styled dresses. Cliques were formed, drifting here and there to meet and mingle before drifting off again. Music hummed in the air, strong enough for many couples to dance but expertly soft enough so as not to prevent the chitter-chatter of dozens of conversations. The food was delicious and flirted with every tastebud; the drinks were never-ending and added to the growing merriment. There was a good time to be had by all.<p>

Matthew leaned casually against the wall and watched it all. He had just come with his family but had lost them in the crowd. Papa had gone to grab up two champagne glasses with Dad following, protesting about how alcohol affected them both. (Which was probably why Papa was so eager to grab them.) Somewhere around here was Matthew's twin- ah, speak of the devil.

"Mattie!" Alfred came running up, face flushed with excitement. His brother just bloomed among other people. "What are you doing here by the wall?" He slung an arm around Matthew's shoulders. Before he could answer however, their parents approached them.

Papa saluted the twins with his glass. "What do you boys think?" he queried, taking a look around. "Quite a party, no?"

Dad grunted, "It's alright." He took a deep drink from his glass.

Matthew and Alfred shared a look. They were well aware, having heard it the entire way here, what Dad's problem was. The one hosting the party was Yao Wang, a person neither twin had ever met but who had somehow managed to put himself on Dad's bad side. The feeling was apparently mutual on Yao's part. Only good manners and social expectations had gotten their family invited to the party at all.

Papa laughed, "Oh Arthur, my dear. Don't be so put out. So Yao knows how to throw a good party. Let it go."

"It's a _decent_ party," Dad grumbled. He swirled his drink a little harshly before looking to his sons. "What about you two? Having fun?"

Matthew wondered just how he was supposed to respond to that.

"It's wonderful here!" Alfred chirped, with his usual tact. "Lots of interesting people. Though Mattie seems to be feeling anti-social." He grinned teasingly at his twin, who blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Matthew," Papa clucked, "How you make Papa worry. Go out there and have some fun. Try smiling and chat up a pretty lady, hm?" He gave a wink and a suspicious chuckle.

"Er," Matthew began, not sure how to explain this surety he had that such an action would not quite be successful. "I..."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Flirting is your answer to _everything_, Francis."

His husband just grinned some more. "Are you feeling nostalgic, my love?" he teased huskily. "Remembering how we met, perhaps? You and that pillar and my hand moving right-"

Dad was bright red and sputtering now.

"Maybe you should ask someone to dance, Matthew," Alfred piped in helpfully as they both tried to ignore their amorous/quarrelsome parents. "If you want, I can dance with you." Playfully, he grabbed hold of his twin's hands and turned them about. "Then we can bump into someone and _that_ would get the conversation going."

"I have no doubt you _would_dance with me, Alfred," Matthew sighed, failing to restrain a smile as he was spun around again. "And unashamedly too." It would be just like his twin to flout convention and dance with his brother just because he felt like it, just because he thought he would be saving Matthew from feeling left out. "But I'm fine, really. Just taking in the atmosphere, you know?" Actually that idea would probably go right over Alfred's head.

"I just don't want you to be bored," Alfred said after a moment, after judging his brother to be sincere. He stopped their impromptu dance and released Matthew's hands.

"And I won't be," assured the older twin. "Just give me a few moments to gather my nerve and then I'll be charming the pants off a cute someone in no time!" He hoped that bravado didn't sound as false to the others as it did to him.

"That's my boy!" whooped Francis, whose attention had been caught upon hearing "pants off". "Oh no! Arthur, your glass is empty! This must be remedied!" Chortling, he seized his husband's glass and frolicked off back toward the bar.

"Bastard!" Arthur cursed. "I don't _need_ anymore! You're not getting anything from me tonight, you hear me? Oi!" He turned to give a sharp look at his sons before grumbling a phrase both had been hearing since they were little infants laying side by side in their crib- "Don't be like your father." And then he was off and after the man that _still_ conspired all sorts of ways to get him into bed.

And so Matthew went back to watching.

Every once in awhile he would hear Papa's guffaw followed shortly by Dad's carefree (and slightly drunk) laugh. It was nice to know that his parents were enjoying themselves even if Matthew didn't want to know what they were up to. Alfred, meanwhile, kept returning into view and was unknowingly watched with interest by his twin. It was always a bit odd for Matthew to watch someone with his face interact and laugh with others, like an out-of-body experience. For a while it amused him to see people warm up to his energetic yet oblivious twin- men kept trying to draw him into conversation while ladies would try to lead him away for a dance and sometimes it was the other way around. However, the novelty began to wear off, and Matthew found himself thinking instead of the best way to get to the buffet table without getting lost.

A new character came into the line of Matthew's bored gaze. It was a teenage boy, maybe a year or two younger than Matthew's own nineteen, with shaggy black hair that had a long curl attached to it and which seemed to bob atop his head as if with a spirit of its own. He had a wide grin on his face as he made his way to Alfred's side and soon the two were laughing together like old friends. This was no novel display as Matthew had seen much the same throughout the party but he had a bad habit of getting into a staring zone, a sort of hypnotic phase that not even hunger could draw him out of. He reminded himself persuasively of the buffet, still laden with all sort of delicious food, only to have his attention snapped back when he noticed Alfred pointing his way. The stranger consequently looked Matthew's way and amber eyes met with lilac.

For a moment, Matthew froze. Perhaps it was the awkwardness of getting caught looking that made his stomach twist and his cheeks flush. When the next moment he felt a twinge of irritation, it was because he was really berating himself for being silly and _not_ because the stranger had looked back at Alfred.

The two continued whatever conversation they were having until the boy pointed in another direction. Matthew craned his neck to see at what, but an arguing couple- a young looking silver-haired man with red eyes and a pretty brunette lady with a flower in her hair- chose that moment to move in front of him.

"I can't take you anywhere!"

"They were old friends I hadn't seen in awhile! What's the problem?"

"Um," Matthew murmured, trying to see around them.

"That vulgar display was the problem! What was with all that groping?"

"It's how we say hello?"

He tried again, "Could you move... maybe?" Neither seemed to hear him.

"_Hello_?"

"An _awesome_ hello. What? Not enough guy action for you?"

The lady made a sound before moving quickly away, holding up a kerchief to her nose which now seemed to be bleeding. Her companion cackled loudly before chasing after her.

Glad they had cleared away, Matthew looked to where he had last seen Alfred and the other boy only to see they were gone. He frowned, feeling irritated without knowing why.

"Hello!" chirped an unknown voice, suddenly right next to him. Caught completely off guard, a jolt shot up Matthew's spine making him jump. He looked to his right- and there was that very same stranger. "I'm Yong Soo! Nice to meet you! Ha! That rhymed!" The boy beamed with pride of his own cleverness.

"Uh, I," Matthew stuttered unintelligibly. What now?

Yong Soo didn't seem to take any notice of the blonde's discomfort. "You know, your brother Alfred is pretty cool," he stated rather bluntly, but giving a grin that shone.

Another slight twinge of irritation that caught Matthew by surprise. "Why don't you go back to him then?" was the retort that was on the tip of his tongue. However, it seemed rude of hm to say so Matthew hummed, "Hm," noncommittally. His mind was in a frenzy though to try and think of _something_ clever to say.

"Cool enough to hang out with me and be _my_ friend," Yong Soo continued with some superiority. "Not a lot of people are, you know. Cool enough. Most people here aren't. It's too bad. I'm sure they try really hard too."

"To be your friend?" Matthew echoed lamely, blinking at the guy before him. He wasn't sure what to make of him.

Yong Soo breezed past his not-really-a-question and instead threw out another of his own, "Have you been by this wall for the whole party?"

"Er," Matthew started before clearing his throat. Speak with some dignity, damn it! "Well, yes. I, um, like watching people... It keeps me out of the way..." He shifted on his feet and glanced back out toward the crowd. The other's gaze was very direct and and seemed to take in everything. Matthew wasn't used to that sort of attention.

"Out of the way?" Yong Soo repeated, titling his head with the faintest furrowing of his brow.

An idea suddenly occurred to Matthew. "Did Alfred send you over here?" he asked with a frown. His brother's meddling was the only reason he could think of for why Yong Soo would bother to come over here.

The fact that the sound of his brother's name brought a different sort of grin to that face made Matthew want to uncharacteristically punch something. "He pointed out his brother and I pointed out mine," Yong Soo nodded. "We talked about you both. Kiku always stays by the wall too." He sighed in deep exasperation.

Feeling that perhaps this wasn't a pity visit after all, Matthew prompted, "Kiku is your brother?"

This seemed to cause an explosion as Yong Soo's words just all came out at once, "He's so _boring_! Well, not really- he's _my_ brother after all. Or one of them anyway. He doesn't talk much and you can never tell what he's thinking and he's so vague when he talks. Thank goodness he has nice boobs. He's not happy to be here either so he's even _more_ off-putting if you can believe it. I can hardly believe it. I mean, I'm not happy to be here but you don't see me sulking. Yong Soo does not sulk! That's uncool. Alfred is cool and he's nice enough to want to go hang out with Kiku. I think it's silly, but whatever it's _his_ time. I'd much rather come over and here and speak to you- so I told him- so I came over here and am talking to you. And you're just as cool as I thought you would be!" He finished that one breath with a gasp. Far from looking weary though he instead grinned even wider as if he could not contain his joy.

Lilac eyes blinked a few times, once again blown over by the sheer whirlwind of energy this boy seemed to be. Had... had he really heard the word "boobs" somewhere in there? And also could he have possibly heard- "C-cool?" he squeaked, pointing hesitantly to himself. "Me?" It's not that he had the lowest opinion of himself but for crying out loud, Yong Soo barely knew him!

The shorter male's wide grin morphed into a smug smirk. "Oh yes, definitely," he nodded, speaking at a lower octane, which was probably a normal conversing tone by most standards. "I can tell. I always could. It's like.. I can sense these things..." His words got softer and softer, smirk twitching into a conspiratory smile as he leaned in closer to Matthew. "Like a sort of.. Hmm... Yong Soo Sense! Trademark pending."

Even as Matthew once again blinked in a sort of lasting stupefaction, he found the edges of his lips twitching up before he suddenly burst out laughing. A hand immediately came up to cover his mouth but he could not smother his continuous sounds of humor. It must be from the unusual situation he found himself in or just how Yong Soo's expression- leaning in all wide-eyed with an ever-present smile- just stuck in his mind.

This reaction surprised Yong Soo, but he bounced back quickly. Getting Matthew to laugh seemed to have somehow increased his energy. The brunette gave a little hop and a salute to no one. "Mission accomplished!" he cheered, at his regular volume once more. "Positive input has resulted in positive feedback!"

Matthew's laughter was renewed. "What does that even mean?" he managed to say. His answer was another contagious smile.

Somehow conversation grew from there. Matthew didn't even notice his hunger as he was once more suitably preoccupied. He had always thought his twin as being full to the brim with energy but Yong Soo seemed always ready to combust from it. Topics changed constantly and though Matthew couldn't always follow the logic, he was somehow able to keep up. The blonde was half-expecting the hyper teen, with all his randomness, to suddenly become distracted and suddenly leap away on a whim. However, as the party continued on into the night, Yong Soo stayed devotedly by Matthew's side, which was admittedly rather flattering. His interest was so sincere and enthusiasm so pure that he was utterly endearing.

(And he was secretively pleased that Alfred's name didn't come up again at all.)

Their private little world of two was intruded upon though when the clinking of a glass called everyone's attention, quieting all talk and silencing the band. Curious, Matthew turned his head along with those near him. He could just spot a male brunette head lifted slightly over the crowd- the person probably standing on a chair so as to gain some extra height. Though the speaker's hair was longer and his features not quite discernible, Matthew thought there was some sort of resemblance to Yong Soo, who oddly looked somewhat pale. What could possibly faze him?

The one on the chair cleared his throat. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, he began, "Ladies and gentlemen... my dear friends and guests... I thank you for attending this wonderful party." Like Yong Soo there was an easy merriment in his voice- if more subdued- as if he was used to smiling often. Indeed, he looked down beside him and smiled warmly. "Not only because it gives me the ability to see you all again, but because... well, it gives me the chance to share with everyone some wonderful news!"

Just as it vaguely occurred to Matthew that this man was the infamous Yao Wang he had heard so much about, a hand reached out and took firm hold of one of his. He looked to see Yong Soo looking so solemn it was startling. "Let's get out of here," the brunette said softly. Amber eyes seemed so dull. "Just... take Yong Soo from here please."

Matthew didn't even think about it. He gave the hand a soft squeeze and then led the way through the still crowd. His mind was so full of worry as to what could make Yong Soo act this way that he couldn't even process the words Yao had continued to say. Mattie pulled them through the first exit he could find, out into the grounds of the estate and into the warm summer night. They kept moving until the sound of cheers from the ballroom was softer than the continuous humming of cicadas. Only then did Matthew let the warm hand in his fall away. It was just his imagination- it must have been- that those fingertips were hesitant to lose contact and brushed against his wrist softly. The blonde shivered as a soft breeze blew.

Now outside, Yong Soo couldn't look less like the shaken youth he had seen. Indeed, he had bounced right back to his usual self so that Matthew's question of "Are you alright?" seemed quite redundant.

The brunette hummed and turned to face his new friend. "No one can take down Yong Soo!" he asserted, flexing a muscle. "No one and nothing! I not know the meaning of the word 'fear'! Ha!"

"Okay..." Matthew said slowly, not completely convinced. His eyes hadn't fooled him. "Yes, I believe you. So... You don't have to do the jumping jacks to prove it."

Yong Soo stopped in a pose, wide grin plastered on. "Perfect health!" he asserted.

"Hm," Matthew quirked an eyebrow. "Then perhaps we should go back inside-?"

Yong Soo was suddenly stricken. "No!" he shouted. "I don't want to see that bastard's stupid face!" Looking away he mumbled, "I might punch his obnoxious face."

This left Matthew at a bit of a loss. He was used to Alfred, who need only a little poke before freely sharing his problems. "Well," he started, trying to feel his way toward the right course of action, "we can't stay out here. This is someone else's property."

The other brushed away his concern; or more like swept it away with a grand gesture with a whole arm. "It's fine, it's fine," Yong Soo assured, almost dancing on his toes with all the energy his body somehow contained. "It's my home after all."

For the millionth time that night, Matthew was astonished. "Yours?" he repeated, hardly believing it. "But that would make you... Yao Wang's..." He trailed off, not sure how to conclude.

"Son!" chirped Yong Soo. "He's my dad. The bestest ever." His face lit up with affection before crashing down into a scowl. "Except he's being super stupid right now! We all know it, but he won't admit it."

Yao Wang's son. Dad would have a canary if he knew. Still, Matthew had nothing personal against Yao and he wasn't willing to give up this friendship he had just struck up.

"That's what he was announcing back then," Yong Soo's words snapped the blonde back to attention. "His engagement. To that giant of a man Ivan." He began to flail his arms as he tried to express his utter contempt. "He's not worthy, I tell you! He's big and scary and eats weird things! I refuse to acknowledge him as a step-parent for Yong Soo! Yong Soo does not approve!"

It was probably a valid concern, coming to terms with someone new stepping into a parental role. However, Matthew found himself chuckling. It was such a sight to see those arms pumping up and down at an amazing speed, though they stopped upon hearing Mattie. Oh dear, he hadn't meant to be insulting. But... On impulse, the older male lifted up a hand and ruffled the inky black hair affectionately, finding it soft and smooth to the touch with that one odd strand still bobbing up and down out of place. "You're so cute," Matthew murmured softly and as soon as he said it, he knew it to be true.

The youth that had been full of such boundless energy suddenly stilled to the point where it didn't look like he was breathing. Feeling that perhaps he had overstepped himself, Matthew withdrew his hand. He wondered if the brunette was going to turn blue but instead a bright shade of red flushed up his neck, cheeks, and tips of his ears. This only served to make him more adorable but before Matthew could say so Yong Soo promptly slapped himself.

Despite the self-abuse, the teen seemed happier. He was nearly bouncing off his toes when he took hold of Matthew's hand to pull him further onto the lush green grounds. "Come!" Yong Soo declared, his voice echoing. "We shan't return to the party just yet." It might have been Matthew's imagination but he seemed to throw a mischievous look over his shoulders. "I want to keep you all to myself a little longer..."

Ok, he couldn't have heard that right. Matthew was really starting to worry about how haywire his imagination seemed to be going this night. Yet he blushed all the same.

The place he was led to was a secluded area that housed a small man-made lake. Moonlight shone on the rustling trees and was filtered down onto the gently lapping waves. It was a nice peaceful spot, but not one Matthew had expected Yong Soo to bring him to. It seemed too quiet for his taste. Still, he had to admit he liked it. There was something about it that seemed to fit him better than the crowded, sparkling ballroom.

"It's nice," he said softly, taking a deep breath as if to inhale the peacefulness of this place. "I like it."

"Hmm," Yong Soo hummed, also taking in the serenity- for a moment. Then he pumped a fist in the air. "Let's swim!"

"Eh?" yelped Matthew, turning to him with wide lilac eyes. "Swim? How can we swim? We don't have any swimming clothes- What are you doing?"

Yong Soo looked at him bemusedly as if there was something wrong with the one _not_ removing his clothes. "What?" he blinked before grinning widely. "Ah, I know, I know. It is tough to take in the full glory of this body." Amber eyes shimmered teasingly as he continued to strip down completely. "Didn't you know? Sexiness is personified in Yong Soo."

"You're too much," Matthew groaned, his head in both hands. His only answer was a large _splash_! He looked up to see Yong Soo's head bobbing up and down as he paddled lazily through the water, the one strand of hair now like a flag over a ship.

"My brothers and sisters do this all the time," Yong Soo called back to shore. "It feels great! Quit being a prude and jump in!"

"I beg your pardon," Matthew stuttered, his lips doing a great impression of a caught fish, "but I am most certainly _not_ a prude! I just... don't feel like stripping down naked and jumping into a late night swim-"

"_Prude_!" Yong Soo called back, laughing. The sound echoed in this private space. "Pruny prune prudey prude poodles!"

"You're insuffereable!" Matthew retorted, a bit louder than normal for him. His resolve wavered though. It had been a strange night thus far and it seemed only fitting to do strange things now. His fingers pulled at his collar. He shouldn't... He really shouldn't... His suit would get dirty down on the ground-

"Mattie!" Yong Soo whined, moving back toward the other. "I'm lonely..."

It was such an Alfred thing to do but at that moment, Matthew's twin couldn't be further from his mind.

He made Yong Soo turn around and was subsequently laughed at, but it would have been too weird to undress before the other. (Because it's not like he went around undressing around other people!) He tested the water first, trying to judge the temperature. However, Yong Soo- who was still laughing and teasing- claimed to be getting impatient and threatened to turn around at any moment. Matthew still couldn't bring himself to just jump in, but he did stride in rather quickly until the water came up to his neck. It _was_ rather refreshing. When he tipped his head back to gaze up at a blanket of stars, he felt that same sense of peace.

That is until a wave of water was splashed his way causing him to sputter and flounder. Lilac eyes narrowed as he glared at the guilty party that was chortling away in glee. Revenge was promptly taken.

As a splash fight ensued and then ebbed away into tag which faded into just swimming as they pleased, it felt like there was no one else in the world. The party was all but completely forgotten. Time was a concept they couldn't keep track of and their play seemed to take both a long while and a short one. Yong Soo told him about his brothers and sisters and each of them was cool in their own way while still depending on Yong Soo to remain the shining paragon of coolness. In return, Matthew shared memories of his family, of his close bond with his twin, and how annoying yet dependable his parents were. It seemed incredibly odd to be baring one's soul when there wasn't a stitch of clothing between the both of them, but "odd" seemed to be the theme for the night.

Matthew had paused in his swimming to rest, liking the way his toes brushed the sandy bottom of the lake. He was completely unprepared for two bare arms to spring upon him from behind and wrap around his shoulders. A cry of alarm escaped him but became strangled as he felt a chin resting on the crescent of his neck and shoulder. The rest of Yong Soo floated behind him.

"Guess who?" the teen cooed near his ear.

Mattie was twitchy all over and his mind was blank except for one thing, "Get off!"

"Nope. It's Yong Soo!"

"Let go, please-"

"Hey, hey, Mattie?"

"... Yes?"

"Can I touch your boobs?"

It was unintelligible what came out of Matthew's throat. He wasn't sure what it was either. "We- we-" he tried to form words but they weren't coming.

Then he felt a warm breath blow in his ear as Yong Soo repeated, "Mattie?"

A jolt went up the blonde's spine and with more strength than he had meant to use- but it suddenly felt like an emergency- he pried the other's arms off of him. "We should get dressed now," the words came out all at once now, his tongue almost tripping over them. "Yes, right now. Clothes. Clothes are good." The gears in his mind were trying to start up again but for now he just made a beeline for the shore. He didn't even bother to ask Yong Soo to turn around as he climbed out of the water.

"Mattie?" Yong Soo's voice was soft and beseeching like a kicked puppy's. "Mattie..." Said blonde had shakily put back on his glasses and was now fumbling with his clothes as he was very much aware that the other was moving closer. "Mattie..." That hyper-active voice was getting softer and the shudders kept going down Matthew's spine. Then there were foot steps padding across sand and in a heartbeat there was those same two arms wrapping around his bare waist, a soft pressure of a head resting on the middle of his back. "Matthew... Don't go."

The blonde was so confused. It was hard to breathe and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. Great, he had probably contracted a cold or the flu from swimming outside so late. And then when there was a gentle nuzzling at his back, something in his stomach started doing cartwheels. He needed to go lay down or... or something!

Before he could reply, however, he could hear his companion's name being called.

"Yong Soo!"

"Yong Soo, where are you?"

"Yong Soo!"

The speakers were getting closer.

The teen sighed and grumbled under his breath. "No, go away..." he whined. "I want to keep Mattie."

Matthew also sighed. "Yong Soo..." he started, but that was as far as he could get. The arms around him loosened their hold and fell away.

"Yong Soo likes Matthew best," the brunette confessed and Mattie wondered that he could do so without his voice shaking. "Even without touching Mattie's boobs. That's how special you are."

His way of speaking confounded the older male more and at last Matthew turned around to look once more into amber eyes. "That is ridiculous," he said firmly. "Things like this don't happen this quickly." He had yet to admit to himself just what it was he was talking about.

"Things like what?" Yong Soo challenged, a smirk on his face and a teasing glint in his eyes. He knew already. Because Yong Soo was brilliant like that.

"Like... Like," Matthew tried to explain, his eyes casting about for some sort of inspiration. Instead they reminded him that Yong Soo was missing something vital. "Pants! You need pants!" They were going to be found at any moment and while he at least had his trousers on, Yong Soo was still bare as a babe- and completely unashamed. While they had been standing about though, water from the lake had dripped down from their bodies and muddied what had once been dirt beneath their feet. So when Matthew tried to make a quick lunge for Yong Soo's clothes- which were closer to the water- he instead felt his footing slip, and with a cry, he accidentally tackled Yong Soo to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" the words came out before Mattie had even lifted himself up to hover over the boy over him. "I'm sorry. Are you alright? I must be heavy-" Lilac eyes, that had closed instinctively when he had fallen, fluttered open and saw a sight that completely wiped his mind clean once again.

Yong Soo was splayed on his back beneath him and for the first time, Matthew got a real good look at him from the chest up. The teen's endless supply of enthusiasm and odd mannerisms had made Mattie think of him as a boy, but he could see quite plainly now that this was not the body of a _boy_, but of a man- a very, very attractive and fit young man. Perhaps it was the effect of having his mouth closed, but Yong Soo's face suddenly mature and very handsome. And what was in those eyes was a heat that no _boy_ would have. Mattie gulped and felt very much like he had catapulted into the lake after all.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Yong Soo spoke very softly, huskily. "Stare?" He reached up a hand and gently traced Matthew's cheekbones. "Yong Soo declared Mattie to be cool. And cool people aren't wallflowers."

Matthew's mouth twisted. This situation was still too much to handle- because things like this did _not_ happen this quickly- but it occurred to him then that Yong Soo was highly aware of the effect he was having on him- on his active imagination- and was acting this way _on__purpose._Such a thought resonated with something he had been dancing around all night. "You look older with your mouth shut," he retorted bluntly with none of his usual softness. Then he leaned forward and met those lips that had been lifting up toward him. It was a chaste kiss, but definitely a kiss. Mattie couldn't deny that.

Before he could think too much about it though- and start putting together pieces that had been calling his attention all this time- a loud gasp was heard to the side. As one, Matthew and Yong Soo broke apart and turned to see a girl with long black hair standing there as their audience. Her hands were covering her mouth- trying to catch the gasp she had let slip- and her face was bright red.

"Y-Yong Soo," she stuttered, eyes trying to look anywhere else.

"Uh oh," Mattie heard from under him.

As if that wasn't enough, though, the bushes rustled as someone else approached. "What is it Mei?" a slightly familiar voice asked. "Did you find him?" Into the clearing stepped Yao Wang, who stopped short at the sight before him, as incredulous as his daughter.

"Hey Dad," Yong Soo greeted casually with a wave, still completely naked and on his back and under Matthew.

Oh this was not good.

This was not good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>~to be continued~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own Hetalia, its characters, or anything about it really. This is just me having fun.

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait, but I don't really know what I'm doing with this fanfic to be honest. It sort of is what it is… I don't think the next chapter will be the last one; there will maybe be three more or so? It's hard to say because just like the last one I'm really just making this all up as I go. I just sat at the computer and wrote this all out in a couple of hours. So hard to predict what will happen next. Some readers, for the last chapter, asked for clarification on the setting or time period this takes place in. I've also been asked just why Yao and Arthur hate each other so much. All this and more will be answered- as soon as I think up the answers to them. (I'm so sorry; I really am shameful. Please enjoy anyway.) Also, there is a certain insult within that I do not own; I'll leave it to you to decipher which one I've borrowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Responsibility: Part 02<strong>

"_And this life sentence that I'm serving,_

_I admit I'm every bit deserving_

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair."_

- "Be My Escape", Linkin Park

* * *

><p>"So what's this I hear about your lost virtue?" was Alfred's greeting to Matthew upon walking into the room where he was being secluded. His smirk was wide with impending jokes at his twin's expense. Even as Matthew glared back at him, he felt his cheeks blush even more. As if there was not enough embarrassment already!<p>

"Go away," Matthew huffed, folding his arms and trying to sink further into his chair. It was quite a nice room that had become his prison, spacious and lavishly furnished, if only lacking in that it had only one door and no windows. He hadn't dared to see if the door had been locked- though apparently not as Alfred had just strode in- or if there was a guard posted at the door to make sure he stayed inside. His own mortification at his behavior had been enough to keep him quite paralyzed. How nice it would be to become as invisible now as he had been at the party!

As usual Alfred ignored him and proceeded to investigate the room. "Father said to come cheer you up," he explained, peering closely at a glass figurine of a dancing bear. He probably expected it to move like a wind-up toy by the way he kept prodding it. "He said that you shouldn't be too disappointed that your first attempt went so awry. He's had worst disgraces apparently."

Matthew could believe that. He was sorely tempted to try once again to explain that he had not _intended_ to really do anything- as he had tried rather clumsily to do to Yong Soo's spluttering mad father but somehow when he let slip, "_Well, maybe just to kiss him to make him shut up,_" that had oddly not improved matters for him- but Alfred was not the person to try and explain this all to. In fact- and his shoulders slumped as he realized this- it was rather a relief to see someone that was _not_ angry with him. Which brought to mind, "They're really upset, aren't they?"

"Oh yeah, Dad is hopping mad," Alfred laughed, abandoning the motionless bear to look at his twin. Seeing Matthew's guilty expression, he quickly amended, "Oh but not at _you_. He's rather angry _for_ you, I guess. He and Yao are having the screaming match of the century out there."

This only made Matthew wince again. This is why he shouldn't be impulsive; this was a bigger mess than he had ever encountered. If he could he would apologize to everyone, repeatedly, especially- "What about Yong Soo?" He remembered, with another stab of guilt, the other boy's stricken look as Matthew was being dragged away-that Ivan fellow was _strong_- and he wondered now if Yong Soo was also regretting this night. "How is he doing? Is he… alright?"

"Who?"

"Yong Soo."

"Who?"

"The- the," now Matthew was stammering again, inwardly cursing his brother's utter inability to remember faces and names and he stumbled to put the words together, "the man I was… caught with…" His face probably resembled a cherry by now.

"Oh him," Alfred nodded, oblivious to the other's discomfort. "Hmm… I don't know. I think they have him locked up in his room or something."

Matthew lowered his face into his hands and sighed deeply. He was greatly surprised when he heard Alfred say, "I don't seem to be cheering you up." Looking up he saw Alfred suddenly standing close by with an uncharacteristic look of concern on his face as if just realizing that his brother was experiencing something less than pleasant. After all Alfred wasn't heartless; he just lacked the proper understanding of how to read the severity of a situation.

"It's not your fault," Matthew tried to reassure his younger brother with a smile but he barely felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "It's just… I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to apologize to everyone properly and I don't know what they'll do to me for this." His imagination had at hand a dozen creative punishments but in favor of _not panicking_ he tried not to think of them.

Alfred frowned. "They're not going to do anything to you," he said quite firmly, with all the implication that he would never allow the contrary. "If that Ivan fellow comes anywhere near you, I'll wallop him. I had told him I would."

"You _what_?"

"He was talking all sorts of nonsense on how to go about punishing you for 'so insulting to the Lee family' or whatever. Dad was a bit busy trying to scream louder than Yao so I said no one was doing anything to Mattie or they'd find themselves in a fist fight," Alfred shrugged as if this was no big deal at all. "Next thing I know Father is pulling me out by the arm and telling me to come find you. Which is a shame because I think that Ivan guy could've used a good right hook to the honker. Luckily Kiku knew where you were or I would've been wandering around this mansion for ages!"

It felt like the world was spinning; this was getting out control. Of course- _of course-_ his brother, who loved the idea of helping people and believed in ideals more than sensibilities and who did truly love his twin in his own way, would think nothing of how much worse the situation would be to so directly engage in a physical confrontation so long as he did it for Matthew's sake. Thank goodness Francis, at least, had the good sense to send Alfred away from where he could do more harm than good- though between Arthur's anger ignited against Yao, Matthew being caught in a very compromising position with one of the sons of the house, and Alfred casually threatening the new fiancé… The family was probably doomed anyway.

"You look like you're going to be sick," he heard Alfred's voice as if from far away. "Please don't throw up, Mathew. That would be so gross."

About an hour later- although it felt longer because why it was good that Alfred was out of the way, this also meant that Matthew had to be enclosed with his very easily bored twin- the door opened to reveal Yao and Arthur with identical scowling expressions. Both Matthew and Alfred rose to their feet, less out of good manners and more as if to confront a coming executioner. For a heartbeat or two there was silence, as immense disgust seemed to keep Arthur and Yao from speaking, and in that panicked moment of high tension, Matthew thought that maybe he should let Alfred punch Ivan anyway if it meant he could make a run for it. (Alfred probably would still do it if Matthew asked him nicely.)

Then Francis brushed past the two mute men, beaming with an unsettling amount of joy and pride, and came forth to embrace his firstborn. "Oh Matthew, Matthew!" he cried, kissing his son on both cheeks. "Congratulations! What a happy day this has turned out for you! Who knew you would turn out so much like your father after all?"

"W-what?" Matthew stammered, entirely thrown off. Had he been cast into some alternate reality because _nothing_ seemed to be making any sense tonight!

Yao turned his face with a grunt of revulsion and Arthur's right eye started to twitch.

Speaking through clenched teeth, Arthur did his best to explain very calmly, "What your father means is that we have come to an understanding with the Lee family. In order for both of us to avoid disgrace- for somehow news of this debacle has traveled throughout the party _somehow_-" Both he and Yao glared at each other here, silently but quite obviously accusing the other.

Francis chuckled, "Ah well, you must not blame Elizabeth too much. What was she to think when came across two strapping young men swimming naked in a pond? Haha! Much the same conclusions _we_ came to, no? And she is so very excitable-"

When exactly was this Elizabeth present? When he and Song Yoo had been swimming? Wait, that would have been before they toppled atop each other and before that almost-kiss where they were discovered- _Had someone been watching that entire time?_ (And Matthew had thought he could not be filled with any further horror.)

"Regardless," Arthur cut in very firmly, his patience dangling by a thread, "in order to save face, we have come to an… arrangement."

Matthew gulped, "Arrangement?"

"Ye-es," his dad sighed, somehow stretching the word out several syllables. Then the tension eased from his face and he gazed at his eldest with abundant pity. What did that mean? Execution? Slave labor? _What_? "It has been decided that you and Yao's son Yong Soo will be married."

Matthew stared and then blinked slowly but no one suddenly cracked up laughing, "Got you!"

"Married?" he echoed and the word suddenly felt very alien on his lips.

Yao glared at him (and some distant part of Matthew's mind registered that the father glared just as his son, the expression more like a pout than a hard-edged gaze), "Yes, married. So my son will not have to hide his head in shame that what should have been given away in marriage was instead wasted on a youthful absence of mind."

"Hey Dad," Alfred spoke up, the pieces slowly coming together on his face, "Is this what you meant that marriage to Father is the worst sort of punishment? Is that what you're doing to Mattie?"

"Alfred!" Arthur groaned and practically slapped himself in the face with the palm of his hand.

"But- but-" Matthew tried to protest. "We didn't _do_ anything. Not even a kiss!"

"You were naked in each other's presence!" spluttered Yao, utterly distraught. "And it certainly did _not_ look like nothing to me when I see my son splayed beneath you- naked!- and you- and you!" Yao eventually gave up trying to be calm and instead started gesticulating wildly. "You seduced my son out of some sort of distorted loyalty to your father but you are stuck with your actions now! You have to take responsibility!"

"Oh this is just like you to turn this back on me!" Arthur snarled. They promptly started shouting at each other again things like "Your face draws in all the misfortune of fate! Your eyebrows just sucks it all in!" and "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!" and all sorts of random things really.

Francis just rolled his eyes, having never been impressed with this on-going feud. It had always seemed as though he knew the history behind it but never spoke of it just because it didn't interest him. "Girls, girls," he drawled mockingly, "you're both pretty. Can we move past this please?" Both parties just kept at it anyway and it reached quite an impressive fervor. Alfred was yawning, bored again, but Matthew was surprised. He had thought his dad's words regarding Yao were quite scathing before yet those seem to have underrated the anger behind them.

"If _you_ hadn't raised your son to be such a brute!" Yao flung out the accusation apparently not for the first time. "Not that I'm surprised…"

Arthur cut him off sharply, "Most likely led astray by the scandalous behavior of _your_ son! Stripping down to nothing, the midnight swim- I'm sure they were all _his_ idea! He's no better than a cheap prost-"

"HE IS _NOT_," the words came bursting out of Matthew with an anger he didn't know was building. Even at their worst, he and Alfred had never fought so mean-spirited and childish as this and these last words about Yong Soo were too cruel to bear. Even as overwhelmed as he was Matthew could still appreciate something about that lonely young man that was so brimming with energy and curiosity and as insecure about his eccentricity as he was unapologetic about it. Neither of them had set out to do any wrong and it was not fair for Yong Soo to be so insulted when he wasn't even present.

It suddenly occurred to Matthew that it was very quiet in the room now. Everyone was looking at him in surprise, especially his family. The outburst now made him sheepish. "That is," he cleared his throat and trying to meet his dad's eyes (but mostly looking somewhere over his ear), "Yong Soo, he's… He's not like that. I don't, um, think he's a bad person at all. He was depressed because his dad was getting remarried and just wanted to have some fun to forget all that." His cheeks went aflame again and he could almost feel steam pop out his ears. "No! No, not that kind of fun! Harmless fun! That's it. That was all! Just goofing off sort of fun, you know?" He chuckled nervously and the sound was so pathetic that he stopped.

Yao looked utterly confused, like he had just been told that two plus two equals cheese. Arthur and Francis were sharing a look, trying to read from the other just how to respond to this.

Alfred grinned, like Matthew had just confided a wonderful secret, "Are you in _love_, Mattie?"

This just made the elder twin sputter again. He should have just explained calmly that this notion was ridiculous, that he had just found the other to be enchanting to be with, but purely in a platonic sense- or _not_ so platonic perhaps as the unbidden imagery of Yong Soo beneath him with half-lidded eyes came to him, daring him to make a move- Ok, no, that was still something entirely different, very hormonal definitely, but not love. He had not even known the young man for a handful of hours; no one could fall in love that fast. But all the excitement of the evening must have worn him through because he had not formulated this response in time.

"Regardless," Ivan spoke up having just entered the room, "it has been decided that this is what is best for the families. How nice that old disputes can be put aside and we can all be one big happy family." He had the same placid expression from back in the party when his engagement had been announced.

"Isn't it?" Francis quickly agreed, wanting to keep the peace. "We are still on the cusp of oncoming spring. What a lovely time to have a wedding!"

"Well, they wouldn't be getting married now," Arthur corrected. "We can't upstage the wedding already planned. That would just reek of desperation and shame."

"It's not like one of them can get pregnant," Francis protested but soon conceded to the point.

"Perhaps," suggested Ivan, "it could be announced in the midst of the wedding festivities?"

Yao shook his head, "That would be too late! If we wait too long, talk would spread too far and fast. Best to get this over with quickly." Then he sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "Which will mean another party since we'll want to do this properly. When I think of all those invitations I'll have to write out again…"

"_We_ can take care of the party," Arthur interjected, not to be helpful but as though Yao was insinuating that they were less than competent. "Our estate will work perfectly well and we know just as many of the elite as you do."

"If you had your way, the queen would be invited for a simple engagement party," scoffed Yao.

"Maybe she _would-_"

"Let us take this into another room, shall we?" Francis spoke up loudly, already pushing his husband out the door. "We can take some tea. Won't that be nice?"

"Oh that sounds very lovely," sighed Ivan delightedly as he put an arm around Yao to steady him. The shorter man looked at him gratefully and affectionately. It occurred to Matthew that someone that could inspire a look like that couldn't be all bad.

Alfred stretched his long limbs and made to follow. "Better make it coffee," he yawned. "It's so late already and we'll want to stay awake-"

"You two stay here," Arthur instructed, looking at Alfred with that penetrating gaze that was supposed to will his younger son into obedience (it rarely worked). "We'll be leaving shortly."

"Can't we just stay the night?" Alfred pouted. "It's so late already!"

Their dad grimaced. "Probably not the best idea under the circumstances," he sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Just stay here and behave." How odd to hear him say as if he were leaving them to play rather than to arrange one of his sons's wedding.

Matthew's _wedding_.

The door shutting behind the parents added a sort of finality to the freshly quiet room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~to be continued~<strong>_


End file.
